Mommy's Back
by ThatsHowYouKnow
Summary: What happens when Morgan's mother unexpectedly returns? Read to find out!


**Mommy's Back**

**An Enchanted FanFic by ThatsHowYouKnow**

It had been three months since the kiss. The kiss that they would never forget. The kiss that confirmed what they had been secretly thinking all along. As Giselle now laid in bed, with Robert's fast asleep behind her, with an arm around her bare waist, she couldn't help but remember the dream. The one she had had a day before meeting Prince Edward. She recalled the wonderful feeling of warmth she had felt as she held hands with the figure, who's face had been blurry, unclear. They had slowly danced, their arms wrapped around each other's necks, and Giselle had just been about to kiss him, whoever he was, when Pip had awoken her with a loud "Cock-doodle-doo, honey!"

Giselle smiled as she leaned closer into Robert's chest, and felt it go up and down with every deep breath. To her delight, she felt the thump-thump of his heart as well. Giselle felt her own bosom, and there was hers: the steady thump-thump. She noted, with contentment, that their beats were perfectly synchronized. Giselle looked at the ceiling of Robert's bedroom, and softly began to croon:

Is this true?

Is this real?

I didn't know

That I could feel

Such a feeling

As this

This great joy

This great bliss

Tell me how

Did this come about?

Take your time

I won't pout

It's too good

To be true

This magical feeling

Sparkling new

Suddenly, the loud ring of the apartment doorbell interrupted her. Giselle was so startled that her shoulder involuntarily jerked back, and it collided with Robert's mouth. He cried out in pain, and Giselle gasped, "Oh, my goodness! Robert! I'm so, so sorry!"

He sat up in bed, grunting out as he massaged his chin, "Wow. You got a lot of strength."

Giselle carefully felt his mouth, whispering, "Did I hurt you? Oh, please forgive me, darling. I was just scared by the-"

And then the bell went off again, and Giselle didn't have to explain further. Robert laughed, "Still not used to the sound, huh?"

Giselle blushed as she hesitated, and then nodded.

"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing to be embarassed about." He then looked toward the door, and the bell rang for the third time. "Ah, now who's that supposed to be? What time is it?"

Giselle looked over to the digital clock sitting on the dresser. She stammered, "Um, it says…says…oh, I still can't understand those thingamabobs."

Robert looked at it himself, and muttered, "Two fourty-seven. Oh brother." He then pulled back the covers, and was about to get out of bed when Giselle quickly placed a hand on his hairy chest and pushed him back down. "No, let me get it. I woke you up, I owe it to you. And besides, I was awake already."

Robert sighed. "Okay, fine. Get dressed first. Last thing I want is my fiancé answering the door in the bare flesh. Only I'm allowed to see that stuff!"

Giselle laughed, even as she quickly threw on a robe from the closet. Wrapping it tightly around her, she opened the bedroom door, and walked through the hallway. When she reached the door, it took her a moment to undo the locks. She quickly opened it, just as the bell went off for the fourth time.

Giselle saw a beautiful woman with short-cut blonde hair standing before her. However, she looked very distraught. The woman gaped at Giselle, and she gaped right back. But she quickly put on a smile, and said, "Good evening! I'm Giselle. Did you need something, miss?"

The stranger seemed unable to speak for a moment. Giselle thought she saw her eyes go moist. She kindly said, "Is something the matter?"

The woman abruptly stood up straight, swallowing hard as she tried to regain composure. She stiffly said, "Um, is Robert Philip still living here?"

"Oh, yes! He's asleep at the moment. He's my…my…" She tried to remember the word Robert said to use. Then it came to her, and she excitedly shouted, "Fiancé! Yes, that's the word! He's my fiancé. Why do you ask?"

A wounded look came over the woman's face, while she quietly murmered, "Oh. So…so he's with you, huh?"

"Yes, isn't it just wonderful? Oh, we're so happy together. You see, it was many days ago that we shared our first true love's kiss, saving me from a poisoned apple given by Prince Edward's mother."

The woman's jaw dropped open a fraction of an inch, a stunned expression on her face. "Uh, I was…well, I was hoping to perhaps see Robert, for just a moment. Could I come in, please?"

"Oh, of course! Anyone is welcome!" Giselle let out a little giggle. "It's so nice to make new friends!"

The woman walked through the doorway, and looked around. Her expression was pitiful. Giselle closed the door, and said, "So, what's your name?"

"Me? Oh…um…Beth. Beth Stover."

"I'm very pleased to meet you!"

"Uh, right. So am I?"

"Oh, that's right, you wanted to see Robert! I'll get him up! You'll like him so much!"

Giselle skipped quickly through the hallway, toward Robert's bedroom. She swung the door open, and saw Robert once again unconscious. Giselle ran over to the bed, and shook Robert's shoulders. "Robert, wake up! I've just made a new friend! Come meet her!"

Robert groggily said, "Wait, what? Did you answer the bell? Who is it?"

"She's wonderful, Robert! Her name is Beth Stover, and her hair is so–"

Robert suddenly bolted upright in bed, his eyes bulging in disbelief. "W-What did you say her name was?"

Giselle was taken aback. "She…she said her name was Beth Stover. Robert, what's wrong?"

Robert suddenly jumped out of the bed, grabbing his pajamas. He pulled them on so fast it was as if he had superhuman speed. Robert breathed in a hoarse voice, "Giselle, honey, I need you to stay in here." He then ran for the door, and Giselle blurted, "But…but…I don't–"

But Robert was already out of the room. Giselle felt frustration well up within her. What was going on? She decided she was going to see what the matter was. If this woman, whoever she was, was going to make Robert act so upset, Giselle would make sure she left. She therefore exited the room, and looked down the hallway.

Robert and the woman were standing stiff as boards in front of each other. Giselle quietly approached, and saw tears flowing down Beth's face as she looked at Robert. Giselle stopped behind Robert, and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. Robert was trembling. He slowly said, "Giselle, I said to stay in the room."

"I'm sorry, Robert, but I wanted to know–"

"How dare you?" he snarled.

Giselle felt like she had been hit. "I-but-Robert-please…"

But Robert was still looking at Beth, and it dawned on Giselle that he had been adressing her. She let out a sigh of relief, but then heard Robert growl, "How dare you come back now! Why? Don't you think you hurt me and Morgan enough?"

Beth stammered, "Robert, please…you have no idea how much I regret–"

"Oh, so now you care!" roared Robert, and Giselle stepped back in terror. There was a terrible look of fiery hatred in Robert's expression. For a moment, Giselle imagined the face of Narissa's dragon form. This wasn't the Robert she loved. This was some other side he had been hiding. The personification of his grief. Robert continued his shouts.

"You left us! You told me yourself, it wasn't working anymore! Why would you return, if it didn't work, huh? Tell me that!"

Beth covered her face with one hand, as she sobbed, "I'm sorry, Robert! I'm so, so sorry! Just, please, let me at least-"

"No. You're not laying an eye on her. Get out, right now. You're too late. I found my real true love, and it's not you."

Suddenly there was a gasp from behind Giselle. She, Robert and Beth all turned their heads to see Morgan standing in the hallway, staring at Beth. She looked terrified. Beth smiled as she hiccuped, gasping, "Is…is that her? That's Morgan?"

Robert looked ready to rip himself in half. He locked eyes with Morgan, and Giselle saw incredible pain in his eyes. Morgan then suddenly ran back into her room, and Giselle could hear a small sob just before the door was slammed. Robert then looked back at Beth, and the danger in his voice returned. "Out. Now."

Beth took a step forward. "Robert, I love you. Please, forgive me…"

Robert quickly shrank away from her, as if her touch was some sort of terrible disease. Giselle stood to the side, watching the angst on their faces. Robert whispered, "I loved you once. But that's gone now. I have Giselle. And you…you have your guilt. Drown in it. Now, leave."

Beth sniffed as tears flowed from her eyes. She opened her mouth, but Robert shouted, "GO!"

She continued to look at him, and Robert began breathing heavily, like a rhino about to charge. Finally, she sadly nodded, as she muttered, "You're right, Robert. I don't deserve your forgiveness." She turned to Giselle, who couldn't help but not look her in the eye. "I hope you two are happy." Her last words came as her voice cracked. "And don't make my mistake. Always stay with him, no matter what."

Beth then turned around, and walked to the door. Giselle suddenly found herself running forward, and she stood in front of the door. "Please, don't go! I'm sure we can fix this…whatever it is!"

Beth gave her a sympathetic smile. "Not all things can be fixed, dear." She then roughly walked past Giselle, and opened the door. Beth looked at Robert one last time, and then she closed the door behind her. She was gone.

Many awkward seconds passed before Robert stumbled into the living room. He sat on the couch and right before Giselle began to weep, with his face in his hands. She gently sat next to him, and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his tears drip onto her face. Robert gasped as he sobbed, and Giselle clung tighter than ever.


End file.
